


All Along

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Kisses, M/M, Pining, Previous Allison/Scott, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott have starred on the same TV show together for five seasons. When Scott comes back from the summer hiatus a single man, Derek might finally have a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

A knock at his trailer door draws Derek's attention away from his script. It's probably the food he ordered, so Derek calls, "Come in!"

The trailer door opens slowly, and it's not a page who sticks his head around the door, but Scott McCall. "Hey, Derek! How are you?" Scott's wide grin seems to light up the whole trailer. 

Derek finds himself smiling back. He sits up a little straighter and nods at Scott. "Good summer break?"

"Yeah," Scott says, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad I took the time to really process everything that happened, you know?"

"Yeah," Derek says, looking down. He'd only found out after the fact that Allison hadn't been getting paid nearly as much as the rest of them, and that's why she auditioned for a part large enough to buy out her contract with the show. This season, the sixth, would be the first without her, or her character. "She's shooting the movie in New Zealand?"

"Yeah," Scott says with a sigh, dropping down on the opposite end of the couch. "We broke up."

Derek startles with surprise. "Really?" He would have figured if anyone would stick together in a long distance relationship, it would be Scott and Allison.

Scott nods, giving Derek a miserable smile. "She asked me to stand up for her with the producers. Before everything went down."

Derek's stomach drops. "And you didn't."

"I _know_ ," Scott moans, dropping his head into his hands. "I was just..." Scott looks up and meets Derek's eyes, which makes Derek's stomach flutter the same way it has since Season One, when Scott was barely legal to begin with. "This show is all I have, besides my mom. I was afraid of getting fired."

Derek snorts. "Scott, you play the main character."

Face falling, Scott cries, "I'm the shittiest boyfriend ever, and I've had all summer to think about the things I should have done." Scott groans morosely, setting his palms down against the couch cushion like he's about to push himself up. He freezes instead, saying, "I came here to ask if you wanted to run lines with me."

"For our big confrontation scene?" Derek asks, hating how desperate he is for Scott to stay just a little longer. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great." Scott's smile is genuine again as he shakes himself out. Suddenly, he's in character, pointing at Derek. "Kane, what are you doing here?"

Derek will never get over how quickly Scott memorizes his lines. He picks up his own script, quickly flipping to the right page. "I could ask the same thing about you, Nathan. Looking for her body?"

"Body?" Scott asks, his voice quavering. Derek doesn't allow himself to fanboy over Scott's acting precision, because Derek has a job to do here. "Who's body?"

"Ellen's body," Derek says, putting some accusatory heat into his voice. "Everyone knows you were the last one to see her before she disappeared. Getting rid of the evidence?"

"There's no evidence to get rid of," Scott insists. "She left town, Kane."

"Without telling _me_?" Derek snorts, Kane's dry amusement sort of his trademark by now. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Scott gets halfway up on his feet and leans toward Derek, miming a slow punch at Derek's face. "Screw you, Kane! This is all your–" Instead of finishing the line, Scott's eyes go wide as he loses his balance, tipping and falling into Derek's lap.

Derek catches Scott as best he can with a script in one hand, keeping Scott from landing on anything vital. "Whoa!"

"Sorry!" Scott says, his voice muffled against Derek as he tries to sit up. He pauses for a moment when he reaches eye level, his gaze darting down to Derek's mouth and then back up again. 

Derek's heart skips a beat. Scott can't be thinking what it looks like he's thinking, can he? When Scott lingers another moment, Derek becomes more convinced and then he can't stop it from happening. Derek pushes up, closes his eyes, and presses his lips against Scott's. 

Scott inhales sharply, but he doesn't jerk away. Scott kisses back carefully at first, and then more aggressively as the kiss continues. And boy, does it continue. 

Derek wraps his arms around Scott, pulling him closer and pouring every ounce of the past five years into the kiss. 

A hand on Derek's cheek, Scott groans as he pulls back. "So." Scott licks his lips. "That...that happened."

"Yeah," Derek says, shifting so Scott's knee slides off of Derek's thigh and onto the couch cushion. "Are you...okay?"

Scott smiles. "Still looking out for me after all these years?" Shaking his head, Scott scoots closer, which makes Derek's heart skip a beat. Scott kisses Derek again, softly and sweetly. 

Derek digs his fingers into Scott's hips, sure that he has to be dreaming. He fell asleep reading his lines and this is just a fantasy. It has to be. Pulling away from Scott's lips, Derek asks, "Why now? Is this about Allison?"

Huffing, Scott sits back and looks down for a silent moment. His jaw bulges at the hinge when he clenches it, something he does often as Nathan and hardly ever off set. "It's… _Look_ , it's more about with Allison gone, I'm finally… I'm seeing what's been right in front of me, all along."

Scott starts shifting back, out of Derek's space, but Derek holds him there. Letting himself smile, Derek says, "You finally saw how in love with you I've been."

Scott's eyes go wide, but he nods, a slow, why smile spreading across his face. Derek kisses Scott again, pulling at him until he's pressed as close to Derek as physics will allow. 

This could be really, really good, and Derek doesn't want to let go, if he can ever help it.

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing piece of art was done for this work by thepaintblot, and can be found [on tumblr](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/102889942460/title-all-along-relationship-s-characters).


End file.
